


Дом в темноте

by Anaquilibria, WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018



Series: WTF Merlin (Kingsman) 2018: тексты R-NC-17 [8]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Amputee Merlin, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Sort of AU, Supernatural Elements, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaquilibria/pseuds/Anaquilibria, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018/pseuds/WTF_Merlin_Kingsman_2018
Summary: Гарри кажется, что с Мерлином происходит нечто странное.





	Дом в темноте

**Author's Note:**

> Бета — Короткий Хвост.
> 
> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Мерлина. В некотором смысле AU, совместимая с "Golden Circle".
> 
> Disclaimer: Kingsman and all related indicia are trademarks of Marv Films and Twentieth Century Fox. ©

Гарри осторожно поправляет повязку.

В отражении над раковиной видна красная полоса через лоб там, где повязка съехала ночью. Гарри рассеянно трёт её пальцем. Она, конечно же, никуда не исчезает.

— Йо-хо-хо и бутылка виски, — устало говорит Гарри отражению и мысленно запрещает себе вспоминать о виски до полудня.

— Технически, далеко не все пираты были действительно одноглазыми, — говорит Мерлин, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.

— Вот как, — отвечает Гарри.

Непринуждённо скрещённые лезвия протезов поблёскивают в жёлтом свете ванной. Мерлину всё чаще удаётся ходить бесшумно, а со слепой стороны Гарри даже не увидел его, пока он не заговорил.

Гарри сжимает губы, отводя взгляд от зеркала. Такими темпами миссии не светят ему ещё долго.

— Они просто закрывали глаз повязкой, чтобы, входя в трюм, не терять время на привыкание к темноте.

Привыкнуть к темноте в левом глазу — восстановить его не смогли даже совместные усилия «Кингсмэн» и «Стейтсмен» — было проще, чем привыкнуть к креслу Артура и новому магазину. Сколько времени пройдёт, прежде чем Гарри окончательно смирится с этим? Прежде чем перестанет тянуться к восстановлению, которое в его возрасте и с его повреждениями может не наступить?

Мерлин легко касается его плеча.

— Приезжай через полчаса. Эггзи говорит, что в одиночку, цитирую, заебётся оцифровывать это бесполезное говно.

Гарри кивает, и Мерлин медленно целует его, не дожидаясь, пока он вытрет лицо. Мята зубной пасты заглушает вкус Мерлина, но его пальцы перебирают волосы у основания шеи Гарри, и Гарри с сожалением разрывает поцелуй: Мерлин будет недоволен, если опоздает в агентство третий раз за неделю.

Мерлин с совершенно серьёзным лицом улыбается ему глазами и разворачивается к выходу. Вытирая лицо, Гарри смотрит, как он застёгивает куртку, и когда Мерлин оглядывается на него через коридор, уже поворачивая ключ, Гарри невозмутимо сбрасывает халат.

Мерлин не сдерживает смешок, и утро становится лучше.

***

Среди ночи Гарри просыпается от знакомого тихого стука лезвий по полу.

Клик. Клик.

Гарри захлёбывается воздухом, рывком выхватывает пистолет из-под подушки и вслепую дёргает его в сторону звука.

— Это я, Гарри, — говорит неизвестный, но мужской голос, и через долю секунды Гарри узнаёт Мерлина.

Гарри выдыхает и прячет пистолет обратно.

— Ради всего святого, — бормочет он, — мне стоило выбросить протез Газели, ещё когда я увидел его разобранным у тебя на столе. Почему именно они, Мерлин?

Мерлин садится на край кровати, раздеваясь. В темноте Гарри видит только его белую рубашку — она будто светится под лунным светом из окна.

— Ты мне скажи, — негромко и устало отвечает он.

Откуда мне, чёрт подери, знать, хочет сказать Гарри.

Вместо этого он встаёт и идёт в туалет, едва не поймав локтём дверную ручку слева: даже спустя столько времени после переезда он иногда путается в доме Мерлина по ночам. Впрочем, не то чтобы это можно было назвать переездом: после того, как от его дома не осталось и основания, вещей у Гарри было на одну спортивную сумку.

Тогда казалось, что в доме Мерлина не жил даже сам Мерлин — так оно и было, скорей всего, — минимум мебели, никаких личных вещей, почти пустой холодильник и пыль на покрывалах кровати. Сейчас Гарри исправляет положение, время от времени принося в дом маленькие, понемногу меняющие пространство вещи; впрочем, так же он обживает и кабинет Артура в магазине. Эггзи грубо называет эту привычку Гарри «аурой всякого хлама», Мерлин же, кажется, вовсе не замечает — но иногда Гарри обнаруживает на стене бабочку, которую точно не покупал.

Когда Гарри возвращается в спальню, Мерлин уже лежит под одеялом, гладя устроившийся сверху тёмный комок шерсти.

— Твоя очередь спать со слишком любвеобильным псом на груди, — говорит Мерлин, и в его голосе слышна улыбка.

Гарри снимает с него сонно заёрзавшего пса и треплет по голове, укладывая поудобней. Пожалуй, и правда тяжеловат — или просто растёт, а Гарри уже забыл, сколько весил мистер Пикуль в том же возрасте.

— Между прочим, его зовут Хэмиш.

— Оставь тебя буквально на пару дней, и ты уже называешь собаку моим именем, — укоризненно отвечает Мерлин.

— Ты всё равно им не пользуешься, что тебе, жалко?

Придвигаясь к Мерлину, Гарри цепляется взглядом за какую-то неправильность в темноте дверного проёма. Пару секунд он вглядывается, пытаясь понять, что не так, — все входы заперты, сигнализация активна, в доме нет никого, кроме них, — а потом до него доходит: за дверью ничего нет. Вообще.

Там, где за дверью должен быть коридор, — не темнота, а просто непроницаемая чёрная плоскость, ненастоящая, как будто дверь заклеили цветной бумагой.

— Что такое? — спрашивает Мерлин.

Гарри моргает.

За дверью видны пол и стены коридора, и отблеск стекла настенных часов.

— Всё в порядке, — говорит он, чувствуя голову Мерлина у своего плеча. — Всё в порядке.

И добавляет:

— Я рад, что ты здесь.

— Я вернулся для тебя, — очень тихо говорит Мерлин.

***

За весь следующий день Гарри натыкается на Мерлина только один раз и второпях: Мерлин запирается у себя с проектами подземных путей от ателье до нового строящегося особняка.

О том, что у него истёк ключ на редактирование базы данных агентства, Гарри вспоминает, когда вводит пароль, чтобы прикрепить к профилям агентов очередную порцию оцифрованных отчётов, и на мониторе вспыхивает красным: «Ошибка. Отказано в доступе».

Вот чёрт.

Нужно попросить Мерлина дать ему наконец этот ключ — а пока, вздохнув, Гарри открывает историю изменений базы, чтобы узнать, на кого можно спихнуть загрузку файлов.

Галахад, Галахад, Галахад... Текила, опять Галахад, Джинджер... Мерлин всё не попадается, и Гарри уже думает на ошибку базы, когда наконец видит нужную строку. Дата в строке — слишком давняя, ещё до восстановления ателье и, кажется, даже до конца истории с Поппи. Очень медленно Гарри начинает прокручивать список обратно, вглядываясь в имена.

Снова оказавшись на строке Галахада с сегодняшней датой, Гарри признаёт, что или, вернувшись из Америки, Мерлин не заходил в базу, — невозможно, — или в записи посещений проявилась какая-то ошибка.

Вот пусть Мерлин с ней и разбирается.

Гарри выходит на улицу и сразу направляется к кэбу.

— Домой, пожалуйста, — говорит он.

Водитель молча кивает и трогается с места.

В зеркале заднего вида мелькает знакомый глаз.

Гарри дёргается в сторону, пытаясь разглядеть профиль водителя, и узнаёт Честера Кинга почти мгновенно.

Его бросает в холодный пот.

— Что-то не так, сэр?

Обернувшись, водитель с вежливым интересом смотрит на Гарри. Общего с Честером у него — только седые волосы; он скорей похож на Гэндальфа без бороды.

Гарри прокашливается и выпрямляется.

— Нет. Всё в порядке. Извините.

Стресс от перегрузок. Даже чёртова оцифровка бумаг, оказывается, уже перегрузка.

Гарри закрывает глаза, откидывается на спинку сиденья и думает о выходных.

***

— Внезапно вовремя, Артур, сэр, — с ноткой иронии говорит Мерлин, когда Гарри подходит к их столику.

Это — ещё одна вещь, изменившаяся после Дня В, после Поппи и возвращения в Лондон: теперь Гарри и Мерлин всё чаще выходят куда-нибудь вместе. Раньше на выходных Мерлин с куда большей вероятностью отправился бы в особняк, вернувшись от силы к вечеру воскресенья; сейчас он проводит свободное время с Гарри.

Гарри рассеянно поглаживает прохладную кожу меню, выбирая блюдо, и краем глаза наблюдает за Мерлином. В белой рубашке, галстуке и чёрных брюках, переходящих в острые лезвия, Мерлин выглядит строго и очень эффектно.

Заметив взгляд Гарри, Мерлин удерживает его и касается пальцами пальцев Гарри, пока Гарри диктует заказ.

Когда-то Гарри даже не думал, что Мерлин обратит на него внимание; однажды, в постели, он не удержался и спросил у необычно мягкого расслабленного Мерлина: почему я?

«Ты смотрел на меня», — просто ответил Мерлин.

Не смотреть на него было невозможно; позже Гарри узнал, как по-настоящему незаметен может быть Мерлин, и понял: что, если Мерлин хотел, чтобы Гарри смотрел на него?

Внимание Гарри всегда притягивается к Мерлину — может быть, это приобретённая в «Кингсмэн» необходимость моментально реагировать на координатора, но Гарри нравится думать, что он стремится к Мерлину сам по себе.

Сейчас, слушая, как Мерлин рассказывает ему об очередном приключении на миссии Эггзи вскоре после Дня В, Гарри впитывает однородный шум из-за соседних столиков, тёплый свет, вкус и запах вина, и всё это — как размытый фон фотографии, будто чуть менее настоящее, чем Мерлин.

Свет только немного ярковат.

Гарри поправляет очки и вспоминает:

— Да, на днях мне должны прийти новые рекомендации от... чёрт, как же её зовут, Лара, Лорна...

Мерлин непонимающе приподнимает брови.

— Второй доктор из «Стейтсмен», — объясняет Гарри. — Не могу вспомнить имя.

— Но в «Стейтсмен»... — начинает Мерлин и тут же кивает: — Да, помню.

Возможно, курс таблеток стоит пересмотреть: перспектива избавиться от эпизодов с бабочками ценой памяти Гарри не устраивает совсем.

О чём был, например, последний отчёт, который Гарри отправил в сканер перед тем, как Эггзи ушёл домой, едва не влепившись в дверной косяк и смеясь, потому что отвлёкся на сообщение от Тильде? Кроме общего расплывчатого образа исписанной бумаги Гарри не может вспомнить ничего; наверняка один из отчётов из юности Персиваля — дальше второй страницы занудства продирался только Артур, и тот с трудом.

Гарри пригубляет вино и улыбается Мерлину.

Ларе или Лорне Гарри напишет завтра.

***

Ночью Гарри снится первый сон за всё время после Дня В.

Он входит в столовую прежнего ателье на Сэвил-Роу, как всегда последний. Артур благосклонно кивает ему, Ланселот, живой и невредимый, подмигивает, за столом ни одной голограммы — необычайная редкость — и Гарри узнаёт даже Борса, с которым виделся вживую от силы раз в год.

На столе перед каждым — знакомый бренди.

— Наконец, Галахад, — говорит Артур. — Я начал беспокоиться, что мы не выпьем за вас с Мерлином.

Прежде чем Гарри успевает что-то сказать, входит Мерлин, и Гарри с изумлением смотрит на его ноги — из-за брюк нельзя сказать точно, но Гарри уверен, что это не протезы и ноги Мерлина целы.

Едва заметно улыбнувшись Гарри, Мерлин встаёт на углу стола, между ним и Артуром, и Артур вручает ему тумблер.

— За «Кингсмэн»! — говорит он, и все, включая Гарри, повторяют:

— За «Кингсмэн»!

Бренди обжигает горло.

— Почему именно эти протезы, Гарри? — спрашивает Мерлин.

Гарри вдруг понимает, что столовая пуста.

Мерлин делает два шага к нему, и лезвия звенят по полу точь-в-точь как на приёме у Валентайна.

Чёрные блестящие гильзы теряют блеск, превращаясь в двумерные дыры, за которыми нет ничего.

***

— Я потерял очень близкого человека, — говорит Гарри. — Мне кажется, я не справляюсь с этим. Мне просто нужно это проговорить. Признать.

— Кем он был для вас?

— Другом. Любовником. — В горле начинает першить. Гарри откашливается.

— Когда это случилось?

— Я... не помню, — растерянно отвечает Гарри. — Я не знаю. Точно после Дня В, наверное. Чему из того, что я вижу, можно верить?

— Вы проверяли реальность, Гарри?

— Пять пальцев на руке, названия книг не меняются, тексты осмысленны, правильное отражение на месте. Я не сплю.

Набрав воздуха, Гарри продолжает:

— Но иногда я смотрю в дверь и ничего за ней не вижу. Пустота. Ничто. Абсолютный чёрный.

— Почему вы не пробовали туда войти?

Тишина.

— Я боюсь.

Гарри нажимает «стоп» на телефонном диктофоне и пускает запись заново.

— Разговоры с самим собой — первый признак сумасшествия, — говорит его голос из похрипывающих динамиков.

— Поздно, — отвечает Гарри одновременно с собой из записи.

***

Возвращение в кабинет Артура почти каждый день похоже на сцену из «Дня сурка».

Теперь, впрочем, у Гарри есть цель. Ему нужны доказательства безумного подозрения, доказательства, которые он надеется не найти, — но чувствует это странное знакомое ощущение правильной подсознательной догадки.

В базе данных «Кингсмэн» всё ещё путаница и беспорядок — за восстановлением ателье обновления базы всякий раз отходили на второй план; Гарри был уверен, что в свободное время Мерлин занимался ей.

Мерлин.

Гарри смотрит на открытый в базе файл и не понимает ни-че-го.

Хэмиш Макфарленд, Мерлин, погиб, пожертвовав собой.

Гарри помнит всё — но рассказ в заключении о смерти обрывается на взрыве мины в Поппилэнде. Ни единого упоминания о том, что Мерлин чудом остался жив, лишившись ног, и очнулся спустя неделю, что «Стейтсмен» лечил его и разработал ему первые протезы, что он вернулся домой, к Гарри.

Электронная подпись гласит: «и.о. Артура — Шампанское». Реабилитация Гарри тогда ещё не закончилась.

Гарри проводит пальцами по монитору, будто пытаясь стереть или очистить слова.

Лучше бы он и дальше видел бабочек.

В кабинет бодро заходит Эггзи — и замирает как вкопанный, когда Гарри поднимает на него взгляд.

— Эггзи, — тихо говорит Гарри. — Мерлин жив. Ты же его видел. Ты с ним говорил.

Эггзи наклоняется над столом, и его лицо кривится, как за мгновение до того, как он бросился обнимать Гарри в палате «Стейтсмен».

— Гарри, — подрагивающим голосом отвечает он, — разве он тебе не сказал?

Гарри смотрит в бездонную черноту его зрачков, и она всё ближе.

***

Он приходит в себя медленно, кое-как поднимаясь с дивана в кабинете. За окном поздний вечер; свет уличного фонаря попадает на лицо, и из окна Гарри видит мотыльков, бьющихся о стекло.

Мерлин, живой или нет, ждёт его дома.

С этим можно жить, решает Гарри; реальность как будто раздвоилась, Мерлин одновременно жив и нет, и где-то в глубине души Гарри не может не удивиться глубине созданной мозгом иллюзии.

Знает ли сам Мерлин о том, что Гарри его выдумал?

Гарри выходит из пустого ателье, и замок за спиной коротко пищит, включая сигнализацию. Может быть, Гарри придумал и это.

Он идёт домой пешком, по дороге выхватывая случайные детали, маленькие и невыносимо настоящие: чириканье птиц в тёмных очертаниях кустов, гул машин на соседних улицах, смех и негромкие разговоры прохожих. Воздух густой и прохладный, и Гарри как будто плывёт.

Стук двери дома отрезает все звуки улицы.

— Хочешь есть?

Мерлин стоит в коридоре в одной рубашке и брюках, со слегка съехавшими очками и сонным взглядом — опять заснул, читая. Дверь спальни приоткрыта, и из неё льётся свет.

Гарри качает головой и бессмысленно целует Мерлина, просто утыкаясь губами в его губы, и тянет в сторону спальни. Мерлин улыбается в поцелуй; кому как не галлюцинации знать, что Гарри любит решать проблемы сексом.

Гарри едва касается Мерлина, расстёгивая одежду. Его кожа обычная, человеческая, давно знакомая и тёплая, и он может исчезнуть в любой момент теперь, когда Гарри знает.

Останься со мной ещё, мысленно просит Гарри, не зная, кого именно.

Он быстро и привычно снимает с Мерлина протезы и отталкивает в сторону. Надел бы Мерлин лезвия Газели, если бы воображение Гарри не заставило его?

Редкие чёрные волосы на его ногах щекочут губы Гарри. Культи, скруглённые чуть ниже колен, тяжелы в ладонях, и Мерлин негромко вздыхает, когда Гарри трёт их. Гарри раздвигает его ноги, пробует нежную кожу бёдер, и мышцы под руками Гарри знакомо напрягаются. Гарри сверяет каждую деталь с памятью, потому что единственное, в чём он уверен, — в том, что помнит тело Мерлина, все места, в которых оно отзывалось, все отметины, возраста или «Кингсмэн» — Мерлин полностью принадлежит «Кингсмэн», даже теперь, когда живёт только в сознании Гарри.

Гарри нажимает языком за яйцами, и Мерлин стонет, низко и глубоко. Он пахнет чистой кожей и мускусом и вздрагивает от каждого движения языка, и Гарри замирает.

Он уверен: его подсознание хочет этого так же сильно, а значит, Мерлин никуда не исчезнет сейчас.

Гарри осторожно поднимается с пола — возможно, колени его за это не убьют, — и перебирается на кровать, пытаясь сделать это плавно; колени всё-таки болят. Мерлин улыбается, когда Гарри опрокидывает его на спину.

— Только попробуй что-нибудь сказать про грацию, — заявляет Гарри, целуя его. — И вообще, это ты на три года старше.

Мерлин закатывает глаза:

— Просто трахни меня.

Гарри сжимает обе его культи сразу, несильно проводит ногтями, и Мерлин срывается на стон. Довольно улыбнувшись, Гарри целует скруглённый конец одной, проводит языком, продолжая слегка царапать вторую; обычно сдержанный в постели, Мерлин открыто одобряет такие ласки, хотя поначалу, кажется, даже стеснялся Гарри.

Как будто в теле Мерлина может быть хоть что-то неприятное.

Его член дёргается под взглядом Гарри. Шея Мерлина покрыта переходящим на грудь румянцем и слегка блестит от выступившего пота, и Гарри наконец берёт в рот головку члена. Ноги Мерлина приятно давят на плечи, и почти сразу его пальцы вплетаются Гарри в волосы.

Гарри наощупь находит смазку и греет её в руке, прежде чем сунуть два пальца в растянутого ещё с утра Мерлина; Мерлин беспомощно, коротко подаётся то на пальцы Гарри, то к губам и языку, целующим ствол.

Под кожей бедра быстро и неровно бьётся пульс.

— Повернись, — командует Гарри, ложась рядом и раскатывая презерватив.

Мерлин поворачивается на бок, приподнимает ногу, и Гарри осторожно входит сразу до конца. Мерлин едва ощутимо сжимается и разжимается вокруг него; Гарри отвлечённо ласкает ногу, которую держит, и спина Мерлина, прижатая к его груди, шевелится на вдохах и выдохах.

Кончиком языка Гарри касается затылка Мерлина, покрытого вечерним пушком, и по телу Мерлина проходит дрожь.

— Гарри, — напряжённо говорит Мерлин, — это прекрасно, но я сейчас кончу без рук.

Гарри ощутимо прикусывает его за плечо:

— Помогло?

— О... ты же знаешь, что нет.

Из чистой вредности широко лизнув его шею, Гарри начинает двигаться.

В тишине между ними особенно громко слышен каждый шлепок кожи, каждый негромкий вздох Мерлина, каждый короткий стон Гарри. Мерлин подаётся назад, навстречу Гарри, и Гарри смотрит, как сокращаются мышцы в обхватывающей член руке Мерлина, и теряется в ритме, движения которого отдают удовольствием по спине.

Очередной толчок заставляет Мерлина ахнуть и выгнуться, он поворачивает голову к Гарри — красный неровным румянцем, с блестящим лицом и почерневшими глазами, — и Гарри мажет губами по его губам, ловит язык своим, и спина Мерлина влажно липнет к груди Гарри.

— Гарри, — говорит Мерлин, задыхаясь, и Гарри глотает воздух своего имени, — Гарри.

Он вдруг твердеет всем телом и кончает с протяжным стоном, сжимаясь вокруг Гарри так, что Гарри бесконтрольно толкается глубже и кончает следом.

Гарри осторожно снимает со слишком чувствительного члена резинку и, завязав, роняет где-то возле кровати. Пальцы ног слегка онемели, и Гарри шевелит ими, с трудом вспоминая, как это; всё тело мягко гудит и хочет спать.

— Душ, — неубедительно говорит Мерлин.

— Вылизать? — предлагает Гарри, стирает пятно спермы с живота Мерлина и суёт кончики пальцев в рот.

Мерлин поворачивается к нему и наконец целует как следует, медленно, нежно и лениво. Они шипят одновременно, случайно соприкоснувшись мягкими членами, и одновременно смеются.

При свете Мерлин кажется живым и абсолютно настоящим.

Как это случилось, хочет спросить Гарри. Почему тебя нет.

— Закажем карри? — вместо этого говорит он.

Прежний Гарри — до Дня В — как минимум поднял бы брови. У Гарри нынешнего нет глаза, любовника, дома и почти нет работы, и идея испачкаться карри вместе с собственной галлюцинацией не кажется такой уж плохой.

Мерлин кивает, и на мгновение в его взгляде мелькает тень.

Завтра, решает Гарри. Завтра.

***

Он просыпается от резкого писка телефона и щурится на слишком яркие цифры. Мерлин уехал в ателье часа два назад.

Вздохнув, Гарри поднимается с кровати, не глядя запахивает халат и идёт в ванную.

Спустя час, полуодетый, без брюк и со слегка влажными волосами, он выходит в коридор, поправляя запонки, замирает и втягивает носом воздух.

Дом пахнет иначе.

Гарри не чувствует запах своего шампуня, или лосьона Мерлина, или даже пара из ванной. Коридор пахнет сталым воздухом и пылью.

Гарри медленно идёт к двери, оглядывая помещение. Некоторых картин и бабочек на стенах нет, а со столика исчез городской телефон; на полированной поверхности лежит толстый нетронутый слой пыли безо всякого следа от телефона.

Медленно и очень тихо Гарри возвращается в спальню и достаёт из-под подушки пистолет.

— Хэмиш? Хэмиш!

Угол, где стояла корзинка Хэмиша, пуст.

Гарри принюхивается к кровати, которую только что заправлял. Кровать пахнет чистым давно лежалым бельём.

Он идёт по коридору обратно к гостиной и резко останавливается.

Картины висят не так, как минуту назад.

По центру пустой стены напротив гостиной — один-единственный парусник Улисс.

Гарри крепко закрывает глаза и открывает снова.

Улисс остаётся на месте.

Гарри толкает дверь в гостиную и заходит внутрь.

Обернувшись, чтобы прикрыть дверь, Гарри смотрит на совершенно пустую стену.

Запах пыли и неподвижности в гостиной ещё сильнее.

Посреди комнаты стоят заклеенные картонные коробки; поколебавшись, Гарри в пару движений срывает скотч с верхней.

Там — знакомая одежда: рубашка, галстук, брюки и свитер с кожаными накладками.

Комната начинает вращаться.

Держась за стены — что-то падает и бьётся, или только в голове Гарри, или никогда не падало и не билось, — Гарри возвращается в спальню, натягивает штаны, в несколько шагов оказывается у двери, путает ботинки, кое-как надевает каждый на нужную ногу, хватает пальто и зонт и выметается из дома.

Привычного чёрного кэба нигде не видно. Не сбавляя шага, Гарри быстро идёт в сторону Сент-Джеймс.

На ходу вытягивая перед собой ладони, Гарри смотрит на них так пристально, что начинают слезиться глаза. Пять пальцев на каждой, все выглядят как настоящие, линии образуют знакомый рисунок; кажется, вот эта, не доходящая до конца ладони, — линия жизни.

Гарри с размаху налетает на кого-то пёстрого, разящего резким, типичным мужским парфюмом.

— Эй, офторофнее! — Прохожий обходит его и идёт мимо, продолжая что-то говорить.

Вздрогнув всем телом, Гарри оборачивается, но успевает увидеть только апельсиновую кепку и яркую спортивную куртку.

Мало ли таких в Лондоне.

Люди будто обтекают Гарри. Он идёт прямо и старается дышать глубоко и размеренно; вокруг ярко и душно, как перед грозой или обмороком: акварельно-голубое небо, кричащая одежда прохожих, высокие здания с белоснежными бликами окон и приглушённый, как через подушку, гул машин на проезжей части.

Эластичная лента щекочет лоб: Гарри забыл сменить повязку на очки. Впрочем, никто на него не смотрит. Он — наверняка далеко не самое странное, что видел Лондон.

Наконец Гарри утыкается в дверь нового магазина. Внутренне надеясь, что за ней не окажется очередных галлюцинаций о пустоте, он заходит внутрь — и облегчённо выдыхает.

Хотя бы ателье осталось неизменным.

Гарри быстро поднимается на второй этаж, в кабинет Артура, где они с Эггзи оцифровывали чудом уцелевшие остатки документов времён Честера: теперь, когда Артуром стал Гарри, и Эггзи, и Мерлин в разных выражениях предложили избавиться от ненужных кип бумаги, и Гарри согласился.

Эггзи ожидаемо там — покачивает головой в наушниках, накрывая крышкой сканера очередную пару листов. Приглядевшись, Гарри узнаёт отчёт об одной из миссий Джеймса — вряд ли ещё кому-то пришло бы в голову сдать Честеру отчёт со следом от кофейной чашки.

Эггзи так и не заметил Гарри. Шпионские рефлексы, называется.

— Хоть бы кто-нибудь мне объяснил, что это за говно! — вдруг выпаливает тот. — Нахер я подписался на всё это в одиночку? Чем я, блин, думал?

— Эггзи, — качает головой Гарри.

Столько эмоций по такому пустячному поводу.

Игнорируя Гарри, Эггзи выходит мимо него и направляется куда-то в сторону столовой.

Моргнув, Гарри пару секунд просто смотрит в спину Эггзи, а потом спускается к комнате Мерлина.

Кто там должен быть, если Мерлина нет?

Всё оказывается очень просто: дверь заперта. На стене рядом мигает красный огонёк сканера отпечатка.

Гарри вдруг не хочется снова встречаться с Эггзи.

Он возвращается в кабинет Артура и быстро пишет на обороте одной из уже оцифрованных страниц:

«Эггзи,

сегодня я дома, если что-то понадобится.

Гарри».

Обратно он идёт медленнее, опираясь на зонт и безбожно обдирая защитный колпачок его носа о тротуар. По дороге он прокручивает поисковую выдачу на экране телефона, отмечая контакты психиатров; знакомый с «Кингсмэн» погиб от ракеты Поппи вместе со всеми остальными агентами.

Только спустя пару минут он замечает, что уже стоит перед дверью дома, не делая ни малейшей попытки достать ключ.

— Гарри?

Гарри оборачивается и видит Мерлина; чёрные чаши и лезвия протезов слепят на солнце. На Мерлине тот же свитер, что был в коробке посреди пыльной гостиной, один из самых старых и его любимый.

Гарри понимает, что поддаваться нельзя, — но притягивает Мерлина к себе и зарывается лицом в свитер, глубоко вдыхая. Пахнет не пылью, но тёплой кожей, бумагой, маслом для оружия и немного — кремом Гарри.

Он улыбается.

— Ты умер, Мерлин.

Мерлин мягко накручивает на пальцы его волосы — неосознанное проявление особенной нежности; кудрявые и растрёпанные волосы Гарри всегда нравились ему больше аккуратных укладок.

— Я назначил пробную встречу с психиатром, — продолжает Гарри, чтобы нарушить молчание, — и сегодня же свяжусь со «Стейтсмен» по поводу нового Артура: я непригоден. И им нужно знать, что, возможно, это побочные эффекты наногеля.

Он поднимает голову, встречается со взглядом Мерлина и не может заставить себя выйти из несуществующих обьятий.

— Гарри, — говорит Мерлин. — Какой наногель. Твои мозги фонтаном вышибло.

Пустой нежилой дом за дверью.

Ателье с одним только Эггзи внутри.

Оставила ли след ручка, которой Гарри писал записку Эггзи?

— Кто ты?

Гарри отдёргивается от Мерлина как обожжённый, и тот коротко прикрывает глаза, отступая назад.

— Всё ещё Мерлин. А мистера Пикуля так зовут не потому, что он любил огурцы, но мы договорились молчать об этой истории после того же самого испытания.

— Ты мёртв, — повторяет Гарри.

— Последнее, что я хотел перед смертью, — вернуться домой. И я вернулся к тебе.

Гарри смотрит на дикий кустик мелких белых цветов у самого порога. Полгода назад он по наитию посадил рядом похожие розовые — там, где сейчас нетронутая трава.

Мерлин тёплый и пахнет точно так же, как всегда.

Гарри замирает, почти не дыша, в надежде, что так этот момент остановится, и дальше ничего не случится. Он считает петли на воротнике Мерлина; кажется, стоит закрыть глаза — и неизвестно, что появится вместо всего города.

— Нам пора, Гарри.

Мерлин тянет дверь дома, и она открывается. За ней — всё та же плоская темнота.

Гарри моргает раз, другой, отворачивается, считает до десяти и поворачивается обратно.

Темнота не исчезает.

— Что там? — спрашивает он Мерлина.

Тот пожимает плечами:

— Не знаю.

Гарри делает шаг — и останавливается в полной уверенности, что сейчас врежется в эту плоскость, чем бы она ни была.

— Разреши себе войти, — говорит Мерлин. — Просто теперь ты с другой стороны двери.

Гарри снимает повязку с левого глаза, роняет её, и она исчезает, не долетев до земли.

Он смотрит на дверь мёртвым глазом, и темнота приобретает глубину; забыв выдохнуть, Гарри различает в ней крохотные светящиеся точки и цветные пятна, будто кто-то смешал и просыпал сухие краски. Темнота мерцает и переливается, и несмотря на всю невозможность этого, Гарри кажется, что его лицо задевает лёгкий сквозняк.

Она есть.

Гарри хочет отшатнуться, захлопнуть дверь и забыть. Гарри хочет остаться на пороге.

— Это же не ничего, — потрясённо говорит он. — Это... я не знаю.

Он крепко сжимает руку Мерлина.

— Вместе?

Мерлин кивает.

И они шагают вперёд.


End file.
